


田园风雨后

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, War and Peace (TV 2016), Wuthering Heights (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 输光了全部家产的尼古拉被卖给了一个孤身富豪，而希斯克利夫在放下一切仇恨和执念后买了一个年轻的破产贵族少年Omega打算重新开始生活。





	1. Chapter 1

车辙在泥泞的地上轧过，偶尔碾着了一两颗石头，发出些声响。尼古拉坐在颠簸的马车里，掀开帘子向外窥视，看到的只有灰蒙蒙的天空和单调的灌木丛，他失望地放下帷幕。但事到如今他还能期待什么呢？他输光了全部家产，为了避免被饿死，他只能听从父亲的安排被卖给一个孤身多年的有钱老鳏夫。他没有他的任何信息，不知道他的长相、年龄、性格，只知道他叫希斯克利夫，住的地方叫呼啸山庄，而那里几乎与世隔绝。尼古拉叹了一口气，他大概只能希望他以后的丈夫长得帅一点，不要太老，性格不要太坏；或者更老一点，最好没多久日子好活了，他忍受几年后就可以继承大批遗产，继续过从前的生活。

就在他觉得自己的屁股已经坐到麻木的时候，马车停了。赶车的仆人拉开车门，用沙哑的声音说道：“到了，夫人，请下车吧。”尼古拉觉得“夫人”这个称呼有些好笑，但他也没有说什么，活动自己麻木的双腿走下车，来迎接的只有一个老妇人，主人并没有来，他稍稍有些失望，低着头跟随她走进山庄。这里一看就有些年头了，脚踩在木质的地板上发出咯吱咯吱的响声，尼古拉瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛偷偷左顾右盼，一路上老妇人的絮絮叨叨他几乎一句也没听进去。老妇人将他领进一个房间，告诉他今晚就在这里休息，主人很快就会回来，然后就关上门走了。

屋里的陈设很是简单，床、沙发、几个普通的柜子。不过看得出来这里刚刚清扫过，家具上没有什么灰尘，只有些微浮尘在窗外透过的日光照射下浮动在空气中。床上的被褥都很柔软，有着好闻的阳光味道。尼古拉这才觉出困来，舟车劳顿耗光了他的所有精力，他也没有脱衣服，踢掉鞋子倒在床上合上眼睛就睡得昏死了过去。

不知道过了多久，尼古拉渐渐转醒，天已经黑了，看来也并没有人来找过他。他抽抽鼻子，发觉空气中有股与来时不同的气味。那是一种淡淡的冰雪混着苦艾酒的味道，闻起来有点凛冽，尼古拉一下子就清醒了，屋子里有另外一个人，是个Alpha。他迅速坐直了，然后就看到屋里阴影中的沙发上坐着一个人，半长的黑色卷发披着，手撑着下巴定定地看着他。

“希斯克利夫先生？”尼古拉试探地问了句，对方略微点了下头，算是回答了，然后起身走了过来，这下尼古拉看清他的脸了。他很帅，并不显老，这是尼古拉的第一个想法。但是他的黑眼圈也太过吓人了，他看上去就像小时候听过的恐怖故事中住在古堡里的吸血鬼。他仍旧坐在床边，呆呆地仰着头看着希斯克利夫走过来，伸手摸上他的后颈，然后脸凑了过来。他会咬我吗？尼古拉突然有些害怕，所幸希斯克利夫只是将鼻子凑近他的腺体闻了闻他的味道。

“叫希斯克利夫就行了，不用加先生。”他说道。

“呃……好的，希斯克利夫。”听了这话尼古拉稍稍有些安心，他似乎脾气还好。但是下一秒希斯克利夫的嘴唇突然就凑了过来，一手还扣着他的后颈就开始吮吸他的嘴唇，舌头顶着他的牙齿就想向内入侵。尼古拉诧异于他甫一见面就这么做，但是他想到自己也没有什么拒绝的立场，于是顺从地回应了他，牙齿微张让希斯克利夫长驱直入，大肆搜刮着他口中的津液。希斯克利夫似乎很满意他的反应，他开始动手剥掉尼古拉身上繁复的衣服，身体越来越前倾，尼古拉被他压得坐不住了，快要倒在床上，他本能地想伸手推希斯克利夫的胸口，但是一秒后反应过来又把手缩了回去撑在床上支住自己。他的嘴巴被堵得满满的，分泌出的口水无法吞咽，只能顺着嘴角流出来，在唇边挂出一丝银线。他被吻得透不过气来，用鼻音发出无意识的哼声。

在他感觉快要窒息的时候希斯克利夫放开了他，他大口喘气，犹如一条脱水的鱼，眼里泛出泪光。他的上衣已经被剥掉了，胸前小巧精致的乳尖暴露在空气中渐渐挺立起来，很是诱人。然而下身还整齐地穿着裤子，它们看起来和上身一样繁复。希斯克利夫内心翻了个白眼，说道：“把裤子脱了。”尼古拉眨眨眼，乖乖脱掉了他们，露出了自己又细又白的两条长腿。希斯克利夫看到的一瞬震惊了一下，感觉自己这一笔买卖真是赚到了，他站起身来——尼古拉这才发现他一直穿着浴袍，他脱下浴袍，露出自己健硕的手臂、胸肌、腹肌，还有腹肌下面深色毛发里勃发的阴茎。尼古拉有点被他的尺寸吓到了，虽然他从前并不禁欲，但他一般只和Beta和Omega 搞，和Alpha太危险了，他不会让自己冒被标记的风险。

希斯克利夫没有给他继续思考的时间，把他放倒在床单上，双腿向两边拉开又向胸口折去，他的小穴一下子就全部暴露了出来。希斯克利夫缓缓推进了一根手指，非发情期的Omega起初并不是很湿润，但是那里很是紧致火热，希斯克利夫只觉得触手之处犹如丝绸般细腻，同时那里还紧紧地咬着他的手指，翕张着仿佛想索取更多，于是他放进了更多的手指揉捏着更深处。Omega的身体较为敏感，很快尼古拉的阴茎就勃起了，肠壁也分泌出淫液，让希斯克利夫手指的抽动发出咕吱的水声，同时他也扭动着身体迎合着希斯克利夫的动作，天真而淫荡地讨好着他。希斯克利夫将他赤裸白皙的双腿拉开到最大，架在自己胳膊上，将自己坚硬的阴茎抵在他穴口，一鼓作气推了进去。尼古拉刚刚已经被他的手指操开了，并没有感觉很痛，反而有一种巨大的满足感，这和他以前与任何Beta还有Omega做的感觉都不同。他的脑中一阵阵发晕，快感犹如潮水般涌来将他吞没，希斯克利夫强力的抽插顶得他腰间发软，快要撑不住自己，只好用他修长的双腿紧紧缠住希斯克利夫，嘴里发出难耐的呻吟。他不知道自己居然可以叫成这样，最开始听到自己的声音他吓了一跳，感到有些羞耻，但希斯克利夫似乎很喜欢，他更加大力地撞击着深处，硕大火热的肉刃在内壁上拖过，快感一波一波袭来，尼古拉再也顾不上羞耻，放任自己发出更大声更撩人的呻吟。

就在尼古拉飘飘然感觉自己仿佛骑在云端的时候，希斯克利夫撤出了自己的阴茎，将他翻转过来，拿过枕头垫在他腹部下面，让他的屁股高高抬起，然后再次冲了进去一插到底。这个姿势使得进入更深，尼古拉发出一声短促的尖叫，希斯克利夫似乎顶到了某个从未被触碰过的地方，他感到瞬间的酥麻，然后逐渐向全身扩散开来。那是Omega的子宫口。希斯克利夫继续集中攻势向那一点撞去，这引起尼古拉肠壁痉挛般的收缩。太紧了，希斯克利夫被他的肠壁吸得头皮发麻，他失去了爱情多久，他就禁欲了多久，他的阴茎顶端开始形成硕大的结。男性Omega 的宫口隐藏在内壁深处，但他的成结后的长度却足够可以捅进去。他继续抽插了几次，便一个挺身冲破了那个闭合的入口，让自己的结没入了那里。

痛。太痛了。尼古拉瞬间就被巨大的疼痛撕裂了。他惨叫出声，在眩晕中想到了自己第一次上战场的情景。他几乎不能说出这两个情形究竟哪个更痛。但那是皮肉上的疼痛，而这却是源自身体内部。豆大的泪珠从他的脸上滚下来，滴在床单上，他呜呜地哭了。希斯克利夫却并不打算放过他，他似乎被Alpha的本能控制了，肆无忌惮地重重向内顶弄，一次比一次凶狠。尼古拉感觉自己嗓子都叫得沙哑了，前面被顶射了，下面又酸又胀，巨大的疼痛混合着巨大的快感，阴茎结每一次顶到最深处都带来难以承受的酥麻，大腿软弱得跪不住，直要瘫倒，希斯克利夫的大手揽过他的腰，将他紧紧箍住，又顺着自己的节奏向自己的阴茎按去。尼古拉动弹不得，只得把自己的脸深深埋进柔软的被子中去。希斯克利夫的嘴唇在他后颈的腺体上摩挲，然后一口咬上去，尖利的牙齿轻轻刺破了那里敏感的皮肤，他的信息素排山倒海地冲了进去，冰雪与苦艾酒的味道和尼古拉的清新茉莉味纠缠在一起，再也分不开。同时他的阴茎也在尼古拉肉壁的挤压下射了出来，温热的精液浇灌在尼古拉身体最深处。希斯克利夫刚一放开他他就瘫倒在床上，整个身体都软成了一滩水，连气也顾不上喘就再度睡得昏死了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

后来他们在山庄的每一处可能的地方做爱。开始尼古拉还有些害怕希斯克利夫那根可怕的阴茎，但是接着他发现那样的疼痛只会在第一次出现，后来每一次都是快感大过疼痛，加之被标记后的Omega 会对Alpha产生依赖性，他逐渐喜欢上了和希斯克利夫做爱。希斯克利夫不知疲倦地发泄着他旺盛的精力，令尼古拉怀疑他的年龄，到底是不是当初中间人对父亲所说的老鳏夫，还是真是个不老吸血鬼。山庄的每张床、沙发、餐桌、地毯甚至仓库的稻草垛，到处都留下过他们欢爱的痕迹。开始尼古拉看到来打扫的仆人还会不好意思。但是仆人对他都很友善，没有任何鄙夷或者嘲笑，仿佛他才是那个拯救了他们的人。

一日完事后尼古拉问了一个他疑惑很久的问题：“你长得挺帅的，看上去也不老，怎么会以前一直独身呢？”

希斯克利夫笑了笑，说：“我是个吉普赛人。”

“哇哦！”尼古拉惊叹道，他觉得希斯克利夫笑起来更好看，随即他又解释了下，“我的意思是，怪不得你很帅，吉普赛人长得都很好看。”起码他以前上过的吉普赛女郎都是，他心里这么想，却不敢说出来。

“你不会觉得我的血统很低贱吗？你从前是个贵族。”

尼古拉耸耸肩：“那又怎么样呢。再说，你很帅，就像他们的国王。不，是王子，你就像一个被施了魔法的王子，只能待在一个与世隔绝的废弃皇宫里。”

希斯克利夫被他逗笑了：“你是说你是那个拯救我的公主吗？”

“呃……”尼古拉没想到把自己绕进去了，尴尬地抓抓头。

“其实我从前也有过爱的人，还有过一个儿子。”希斯克利夫继续说道，“但是他们都死了。”

“哦……”尼古拉点点头，感觉似乎自己不该提这个话题，他想安慰安慰希斯克利夫，但是又不知该怎么做，如果是个姑娘他会把对方揽入自己怀里但是对方是希斯克利夫。他只好笨拙地拍拍他的后背并抚摸了两下，成功地又一次逗笑了他。

   

 

某日，尼古拉正百无聊赖地坐在窗口发呆的时候，突然觉得双腿发软，下腹涌过一阵热流，一股液体从下身后穴汩汩流出，一下子就打湿了他的裤子。他意识到自己发情了，而且来势汹汹。自从破产后他就没有使用过抑制剂了，但按照他的周期距离发情应该还有不短的时间，应该是因为被标记而且最近做了太多次，希斯克利夫的信息素影响了他。

希斯克利夫正在楼下，铺天盖地的浓烈茉莉味儿突然袭面而来，害他打了一个喷嚏。但是这味道又和普通花香不太一样，里面还混了一股诱人的甜味和一丝略有略无的自己的冰雪混苦艾酒味儿，他就知道尼古拉发情了。他冲上楼去撞开房门，尼古拉已经瘫软在地上了，他伏在床沿大口喘着气，手无力地扯着自己的衣服。希斯克利夫将手探进他的裤子，那里已经湿透了，他飞快地把尼古拉的衣服全部扒掉，下身金色毛发里的阴茎一下子就弹跳了出来，笔直地向前指着，顶端泌出几滴前液，希斯克利夫给他重重地撸了几下，他就呜咽着射出稀薄的精液。高潮令尼古拉有些眩晕，但这并没有缓解他的饥渴，他觉得后穴十分空虚，他需要希斯克利夫填满他。他搂着希斯克利夫的脖子胡乱亲吻，拼命吸取他的味道。希斯克利夫眼睛发红，感觉自己下身硬得发疼，剥光自己拉开尼古拉的双腿就直接冲了进去。尼古拉的穴口还在不断地流着淫水，进入十分顺畅，一进到底的时候他们都发出满足的喟叹。希斯克利夫开始用力挺送，这次的感觉和以往都不太一样，那里更加火热，而且湿得一塌糊涂，抽插间很多液体被带出来又重新插回去，发出响亮的水声，穴口泛起了白沫。发情期的Omega体温会升高，尼古拉脸颊绯红，眼神迷离，扭动着身体发出无意识的呻吟，显得已经沉溺其中，他甜美的信息素爆炸般地扩散，同时他还用双腿紧紧地绞着希斯克利夫，迎着他律动的节奏向上迎合，想要更多，嘴里胡乱叫着希斯克利夫的名字和“用力操我”这样的话语。这一切都令希斯克利夫的下身肿胀得更加厉害，他释放自己的信息素和尼古拉纠缠在一起，双手掐着他的腰间用力向内撞击，将自己的阴茎结捅进他的生殖腔，顶弄他的子宫口。宫口被捅到带来的酥麻让尼古拉尖叫起来，他更加疯狂地扭动腰肢，紧紧搂着希斯克利夫的脖子向上迎合，让自己的胸膛和他的胸膛贴在一起，恨不得和他融为一体。希斯克利夫的太阳穴在突突跳动，一边急速抽动一边用力吻上尼古拉，在他身体各处留下暧昧的红痕，他们都被最原始的本能所支配了。发情期Omega的信息素可以将Alpha的全部欲望都调动起来，他的结胀得比从前更大，也更持久，射出的精液更多。而希斯克利夫刚射完不久又再次硬了起来，然后开始新一轮的律动。虽然尼古拉感觉自己身体已经快要散架了，但他抵御不住自己本能对Alpha的渴求，更抵御不住希斯克利夫的进攻，只好任由自己的Alpha拉着自己变换各种姿势做了一次又一次。

Omega的发情期会持续整整三天，这三天里他们从未分开，一直腻在一起，除了吃饭睡觉以外就是昏天黑地地做爱，交换各种体液。尼古拉不知道希斯克利夫到底在他体内射了多少次，他感觉自己已经快要被精液灌满了，肚子都凸了出来。第三天傍晚，他终于感觉体内如潮水般骚动的欲望渐渐消退，后穴不再持续分泌体液。他知道这次发情期终于快结束了。希斯克利夫还在他身边搂着他的腰呼呼大睡，他回想这三天的经历，真是只想把头埋进被子里不起来。

   

 

从这之后尼古拉在山庄里不再拘谨，兴致勃勃地探索每一块地方。某天他路过一个房间的时候突然想起刚来时老妇人和他说这个房间千万不能进，否则主人会打人。他撇撇嘴，伸手推开房门走了进去。房里并没有什么异样，没有他想象中吸血鬼的棺材或者邪恶仪式之类的东西，他转头想走，却突然发现墙壁上有什么东西，走近一看却是满墙的名字。尼古拉眨眨眼，大概知道了些什么，他正想离开，转身却看到希斯克利夫在门口看着他。

“这是你从前的爱人吗？”他被抓包了却一脸的理直气壮。

“是的，这些都是很久的东西了，不知道怎么还留着，大概是忘记了。走吧，改天我让仆人把这些都清理掉。”说完他揽过尼古拉的腰，走了出去。

 


	3. Chapter 3

当第一块春雪初融的时候，尼古拉怀孕了，他妊娠反应特别严重，整天吐得昏天黑地。希斯克利夫又喜又忧地叫来了附近的大夫坎那斯先生。医生仔细检查过后告诉希斯克利夫尼古拉很健康，一切都很正常，然后特别叮嘱了下孕期的Omega会比平时更加需要自己的Alpha在身边，因为孕期也有可能发情，适当的欢爱不会有太大影响，而那时候Omega会更加需要Alpha信息素的抚慰。希斯克利夫向他道谢并让仆人送他离开。他抚摸尼古拉的金发，他的头发已经长长了，一直没有修剪。他拨开垂到脖子的发尾亲吻他的腺体，散发自己的信息素温柔地包裹住他。尼古拉成功地被抚慰了，肚子里的胎儿也好像安静了下来，他沉沉睡去。

 

尼古拉抗议道一直呆在家里太闷了，春暖花开的时候希斯克利夫带着他在自己的领地里闲逛。阳光照得人很温暖，尼古拉信步在前面走着，偶尔追赶几只松鸡，摸几颗松鸡蛋，显得心情很好，金发在后脑勺上扎起一个小揪揪，希斯克利夫牵着马不远不近地跟着他。尼古拉最近对树丛中的野生覆盆子很感兴趣，而希斯克利夫吃过一次，酸得他只想敬而远之。  
突然，希斯克利夫看见尼古拉停下了脚步，他有些疑惑，但尼古拉突然晃了几晃就瘫倒在了地上。他吓得魂飞魄散，立马跑上前去把他抱起来，下一秒铺天盖地的信息素就蔓延了过来。哦上帝，尼古拉发情了。  
希斯克利夫怕骑马颠到尼古拉，一手横打把他紧紧地抱在自己胸口，一手心急火燎地驱使着马往山庄赶。尼古拉却不是很承情，他的神智被烧得模糊不清，似乎很不满希斯克利夫不能现在就满足他，恨不得在马上就来一场火辣的性爱。他的手从希斯克利夫衣服上的间隙伸进去在他身上乱摸，炙热的手指抚摸上皮肤，希斯克利夫打了个哆嗦，他在与内心想要把尼古拉按在马背上狠操一顿的本性做着激烈的斗争。  
幸好他们没走远，山庄很快就到了。他将尼古拉扛上楼放在床上，小家伙就急吼吼地开始扒他们的衣服。怀孕后尼古拉穿的大多是宽松的长袍裙子，这倒方便了他此刻直接亮出自己白皙的大长腿缠住了希斯克利夫的腰。希斯克利夫倒抽一口凉气，努力克制住自己直接提枪上阵的欲望，用手指向尼古拉后穴探去，虽然医生说可以做，但他还是有点瞻前怕后。尼古拉可不满了，他浑身燥热，下身瘙痒难当，他已经感觉到了熟悉的液体汩汩地流了出来，打湿了他的袍裙和床单……而该死的希斯克利夫还不亮出他的大家伙来拯救他！尼古拉发出不满的咕哝，搂住他的脖子将他的手指主动含进去了，还沉下腰扭动身体主动在手指上操着自己。更多的淫液分泌了出来把希斯克利夫的手流得湿漉漉的，他见状觉得应该没问题了就抽出手指，尼古拉用下体蹭蹭他完全勃起的阴茎以示催促，他便不再忍耐，抵住穴口慢慢推送了进去。他还是不敢太粗暴，控制着力道与频率一进一出。尼古拉觉得这简直如刑罚般难耐，他的后穴酸胀无比，肉刃慢慢在内壁上拖过，却始终达不到他最想要的那个点。于是他干脆坐起身，把他们的姿势变成了骑乘，提起腰一上一下地在希斯克利夫的阴茎上操着自己。就快到了，就快到了，他努力自己寻找着那个点，嘴唇微张，眼神透着恍惚，眼角有一丝绯红。希斯克利夫看着这样的他，突然托着尼古拉的屁股将他抱了起来，保持着下身的紧密结合将他抵在了墙上。尼古拉正觉得爽的时候突然发觉腾空而起，吓得赶紧抱住了希斯克利夫的脖子，然后背部就抵上了墙壁。这下尼古拉的全部重量都挂在了他体内的阴茎上，重力使得插入十分之深，龟头一下子就顶到了他的宫口，他失声惊叫了一下。希斯克利夫对这个姿势很满意，他可以全力以赴又不怕压到尼古拉的肚子，他强健的手臂圈住尼古拉的腰，然后就开始凶狠地冲刺起来。腾空的感觉令尼古拉又兴奋又害怕，他死死搂着对方的脖子就好像那是他的救命稻草，身体犹如在浪涛中颠簸一样随着对方的律动上下，每一次冲击都顶到他的子宫口，内部的胎儿也仿佛受到影响似的翻了个身，前后的挤压一齐袭来，他在尖叫声中射了，白浊打湿了自己金色的耻毛。但希斯克利夫还在继续，高潮后的内壁更加敏感，快感如同浪潮般席卷全身，他爽得脚趾头都蜷了起来，发出舒服的呻吟。希斯克利夫突然又将他放在了床上，一边想抽出自己的阴茎，尼古拉知道他大概是要成结了，却紧紧地继续绞着他的腰，希斯克利夫躲闪不及，又在他生殖腔里成结了，这下不射完出不来了。尼古拉眨眨眼，凑到他耳边说：“没关系，我喜欢这样。”希斯克利夫真是拿他没办法，又抽动了几下，硕大的结在尼古拉体内拍打了几下，令他发出快乐的颤抖，随后精液喷洒而出。

 

秋天来临的时候尼古拉生了一个健康的男婴，他筋疲力尽地躺在床上，金色的头发被汗湿透了，一缕一缕地贴在自己脸上，他粗重地喘着气，感到如释重负，伸手摸摸婴儿细嫩的肌肤，周围空气中希斯克利夫的信息素悄悄围绕着他，令他很安心。他疲倦地睡去了。希斯克利夫给他擦去额头的汗水，亲吻他脸颊，给他掖好被子。  
一切都会变得更好。


End file.
